Rhapsody in Blue: A Story in Three Movements
by aubreysmom
Summary: Just a fun little Valentine's Day short story. Tara puts an old wives' tale to the test and gets the surprise of her life.


**Rhapsody in Blue:**

**A Story in Three Movements**

By T. L. Lawrence

**Disclaimer:** The _Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye_ characters are the property of Gary R. and Dave Alan Johnson. I only wish I could claim creation.

**Movement One - Allegro**

Tara Williams pounded on her computer, ignoring the idle chatter going on around her, just willing the time to pass and her computer to do its job so she could go home and escape the humiliation of the day.

_I hate Valentine's Day. Hate it._ Her fingers flew over the keys, decrypting the document they needed to put this case to rest. _Why'd Stanley have to give me my freedom, as he put it, as a New Year's resolution, anyway? Couldn't he have let me have just ONE Valentine's Day with an actual sweetheart? No. And look at me... this was the most pathetic idea I've ever come up with._

She rubbed her left foot against her right ankle, cursing the impulse she'd given in to this morning. It was supposed to have been a symbol that there was still hope, still optimism. Too bad the optimism had worn off about three hours ago.

The clock in the corner of her computer screen mocked her. _11:30 PM._

All the chocolate hearts in the building wouldn't cure the predicament coming. _Thirty minutes to go… why do I do this to myself? _

None of her wacky desk-critters had a suitable answer.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Movement Two - Largo**

_It seems unjust that the one person who drags the balance of us through the trappings of every holiday season should spend them alone._

He considered her occasionally over the top of his report— had done so, in fact, for most of the day. He'd watched her mood fade, bright eyes and lively step replaced by frustration and a droop of her shoulders. It was subtle, but he saw and understood where none of the others would.

The small token had surprised him when he first noticed it. He knew that her relatonship with Stanley had foundered six weeks ago, and he expected that she would simply allow this day to pass by unnoticed.

But, true to her character, she had made sure not only that the office sported hearts and the odd-out cupid, but each of them on the team had arrived to find their computer wallpapers changed. Not only did the designs fit the season, but she had tailored each to the personality and interests of the team member.

Bobby's screen was tiled with flaming hearts – Lucy had described it aptly by saying, "Can't get more manly than that unless there's meat on it… toss on a steak and we're done."

The rotor's screen, conversely, was subtly tiled in embossed hearts over a pale pink background, very feminine without being cutesy. It suited Lucy perfectly.

Jack's had apparently been a no-brainer. Tara had fashioned a custom design of hearts made out of hockey pucks, a hockey stick forming the arrow through the middle. The light comment had been made more than once that it was about as true romantic as the unit leader would ever get.

The wallpaper on Sue's computer was a pair of chocolate-chip heart-shaped cookies, tiled over the entire screen. Levi, the Golden Retriever who served as Sue's ears, had whined all day in longing.

For Dimitrius, Tara had chosen a black background with a row of red double-hearts down the right side. The uncomplicated design said much of the older agent's relationship with his wife and family, the simple thing that kept D sane amidst the turmoil they saw on a regular basis.

Her own wallpaper was much less vivid than in previous years, a muted violet background showcasing a tiny silver heart encircled by a delicate spiral galaxy. It had been the first indicator that all was not as it should be this holiday. Still it suited her, purple being a color of both mystery and nobility.

_And then there is mine…_ He glanced again at the black background with its wide border. The others saw merely a rose, the image large enough to tile only twice down his screen. He was sure they assumed it was a stock image downloaded from the Internet. But he knew better, and it was this fact that kept his eyes on her all day, praying she would find something akin to what she had given him.

The rose was one of his own hybrids. From his own _garden_, since the patenting process hadn't yet reached mass-marketing potential. He had no idea when she had come over with her digital camera, but from the look of the image it had been at night. The lighting suggested the middle of the night, in fact, and she must have used a book light or some other small source. Only the tips of the petals were plainly visible; the rest of the rose was shrouded in mystery.

That she would have taken the time to do such a thing touched him deeply. That she would choose to honor an old wives' tale associated with the holiday spoke a great deal to him of the fragility of her heart right now. The blue satin had peeked out from the hem of her pants for fifteen hours now, and he suspected he was the only person who had noticed. If he read her mood correctly, no success had come of her hope.

Myles leaned back in his chair, stretching a bit before finishing his paperwork. He glanced at the clock. _11:40 PM… hmm…_ An idea occurred just then, and a smile drew up one corner of his mouth before he caught himself and went back to work.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Molto Vivace**

"That's it." Tara sat back from her laptop and sighed at the document in front of her. "All we'd hoped for and more. These guys are toast." She hit the print button and sat back, stretching her arms over her head and her legs beneath her desk.

_11:50… so much for hope._ Even the satisfaction of bringing down the bad guys once again couldn't assuage the depressing fact that yet another Valentine's Day had passed with no hint of romance for her.

"Let's pack it in, folks. The AUSA will be happy to see this box." Dimitrius tapped the case file. "And Donna might be happy to see me."

Bobby snorted. "Might. He's just rubbing it in that he's got a snuggle-bunny and the rest of us don't."

"Snuggle-bunny?" Lucy's eyes were wide and rolled toward the ceiling. "What next? Elvis?"

The Aussie dropped his reports into the box and sauntered over to the rotor, his Presley impression in full force as he stepped behind her and ruffled her hair. "Whaddya say, 'Cilla honey? Jungle Room's open tonight. We could do the Jail House Rock, or you could let me be Your Teddy Bear..."

Tara tried to join in the laughter that rolled around the room, but it got stuck in her throat. She concentrated on the pages piling up on the printer.

The others chatted as they collected their pieces of the case file, straightened their desks and prepared to depart. She caught snippets of comments…

"…not so bad. It's about friends, too, and we spent all day together…"

"…going to go find the biggest bouquet of roses still available…"

"…_not_ going to raid my garden…"

The last comment came from much closer than his desk, and she realized that Myles had his coat on and was headed for the door. "Ladies and gentlemen, I bid you 'Good Night.'" He started through the doorway then stopped, his hand slapping against the doorjamb. "Ah! I almost forgot. Tara…"

She looked up just in time to see him close in on her, take her face in his hands and kiss her square on the lips. Though it only lasted a second or two, her heart flipped of its own accord.

He let her go, and smiled at the dazed look she must have been giving him… her brain hadn't kicked back in just yet. "Nick of time," he murmured. "Here's hoping next year old wives' tales won't be necessary." Then he straightened and walked out the door, whistling.

Tara just stared for another second, still in shock. Then his last words registered and she looked at her computer clock. _11:59… it's still Valentine's Day_. The smile spread across her face and warmed her cheeks as much as her heart. That he'd noticed and… well, it was about the nicest thing anyone could have done.

She became all too aware of the very heavy silence in the room. Looking up, she met the group of wide eyes, and her cheeks flushed all over again.

"Um… something you two want to tell us?" Jack was staring at her, his expression somewhere between surprise and bewilderment.

"_No._" _Oh great, how do I explain this?_ Tara paused, then decided to just come out with it before the outrage in Lucy's eyes reached her vocal cords. "It's… it's not what you think. He was just… I mean…" She blew out her breath. "Oh, good grief, _here_."

She stood up and leaned against the edge of her desk, then pulled her pant leg up slightly to reveal a blue satin ribbon tied around her ankle. Her face flushed again, and her voice cracked a bit as she explained. "I was surfing the Net the other night, looking for ideas for everyone's wallpapers, when I came across a page of old wives' tales associated with Valentine's Day. One of them was that if you tied a blue satin ribbon around your ankle in the morning, you'd be kissed before the day was out."

"That's a fun idea." Sue, ever-positive, was smiling now. Tara didn't miss the fact that Jack's eyes strayed to the blonde woman's feet, and she grinned as well. _Too late, Sparky…_

"I just… it's silly, but with Stanley and…" She shrugged, feeling totally juvenile now. "It just seemed like something to try, for the sake of hoping…"

"Ah, Tara, hope is never a bad thing, eh?" Bobby did his Elvis swagger over to her. "We could start with 'A Little Less Conversation, Little More Action.'" His eyebrows rose suggestively, causing her to giggle.

"So what's all this got to do with—?"

Tara cut Lucy off before she could get started. "My guess is that Myles noticed the ribbon and understood the significance. Not surprising, given that he knows more historical trivia than I do." She served up the thought on a shrug. "He knew we'd all been cooped up here all day, and I wasn't exactly subtle about the fact that nothing happened even when I made a lunch run. It was nearly midnight…"

"So there's nothing else going on?" Dimitrius apparently wanted things crystal-clear before he relaxed.

She smiled. "Nothing more than the nicest Valentine's present I've ever received."

Lucy rolled her eyes but said nothing further. The team quietly finished their work and headed out to their various homes.

As she maneuvered her car out into DC traffic, Tara couldn't seem to stop smiling. And when she flipped on her radio to hear George Gershwin's _Rhapsody in Blue_ playing, she couldn't resist the urge to take a slight detour.

As expected, there were still lights on in the house on the quiet street in Arlington. Tara stared at it for a moment, shaking her head and smiling all over again.

A blond brow popped up when he saw her standing on his doorstep, though there was a hint of humor in the blue eyes. "Let's see… am I about to get hit or sued?"

"Neither." She tilted her head, considering him for a moment. "I just didn't get a chance to say thank you. Though you did leave me in rather an awkward predicament."

"Ooh – I suppose I did. My apologies." He really didn't look all that repentant. In fact, if she didn't know better she'd have called his smile flirtatious. "So, what exactly brought you to my doorstep besides a need to express gratitude, which could have been done in an email?"

The idea that popped into her head was too delicious to pass up. She smiled sweetly and leaned against the doorsill. "Why, didn't you know the _full_ tradition of the ribbon? The one who kisses you is now the one to whom your heart is bound forever."

"I—" His eyes widened, and he actually backed up a step. "Uh, Tara, uh, I didn't mean— I mean… uh… that wasn't my—" She must have given something away, because he suddenly stopped and looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Wait a second. That's not what the tale says, is it?"

She couldn't hold it, and the laughter bubbled out of her. "You should have seen your face, Myles. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." She stepped up into the doorway and took hold of his collar, then stretched up and briefly kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thank you. Happy Valentine's Day."

THE END


End file.
